


box of memories

by Parasite



Series: box of everything series [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, f&fgiftexchange2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: miranda learns that her daughters got told no at some antique store that sounds might familiar.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: box of everything series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578010
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	box of memories

She stared through the glass walls of her office, pondering the week to come. The holidays- something that is usually seen as delightful was always a dreadful time for Miranda. Sure, she loved spending time with her girls and getting everything their heart desired, it just felt hollow. Even when she had a husband, it just never felt  _ right.  _

“Miranda?” One of her assistants, the newer one, was peeking into her office. “Your daughters are on the line.” 

Miranda nodded and shooed the girl away. 

“Hello girls, may I ask why are you calling me at-” She paused to look at the time. “This time?” It was actually really late- did she miss something? Was it a movie night? No, that was a couple of days ago. What could it be? She hated disappointing her girls. 

“We have something super important to tell you! We found the coolest thing in some antique store!”

“When did you go to an antique store? With who?”

“Earlier today- We went by ourselves.”

Miranda sighed with exasperation. Looks like she’ll have to fire that nanny, Elle something? She could not wait until Cara came back from visiting her family. 

“Oh lord. Well, what do you have to tell me?”

In a rush, her sweet sweet girls told her a convoluted story about some store with a young girl who had a box of Chanel. Something about not selling it to them. 

Well, she’ll just have to see what this thing is about. She asked for the name of the store, and it sounded way too similar for it to sit well with her. 

~~

Nostalgia is rare for Miranda. She only looks forward- it is something she prides herself on. A future thinker. This store, however- made the nostalgia rear its head. It’s very ugly head. She used to shop here- when she was way younger. She would scour second-hand stores for anything designer. This store was her favorite though. She would always find the best pieces here. The owner was the nicest older woman. Miranda wondered if she still ran the place. She would always save anything remotely fancy or designer just for Miranda. 

Looking at the sign, it was closed today. Just her luck. She walked away, and into her car. She told her driver to wait a bit- she had nowhere to go and just wanted to relax for a bit. Something she never ever got to do. 

And just a few minutes later, a young woman comes to the door with a box in her hands. She almost drops her keys and the box too, but she quickly recovers and gets inside. Hm. If she left right away, she would’ve missed this. 

She knocked on the door, and the girl made a face. Rude. 

“We’re closed!” The girl yelled, her face buried in the box. 

“I know, I read the sign.” This might be more difficult then she thought. The girl turned to look at her and Miranda saw the girl’s cheeks glow red. Interesting. 

“Well, want do you want?” She smirked and cocked her head. Was this girl flirting with her? Huh. The door opened and Miranda gingerly came in. 

“My girls came in here yesterday and said they had an  _ interesting  _ experience.” Miranda started. The girl made a face. Must not have liked her girls in the store. “They told me you refused to sell them something and I want to know why.”

“Simple- it wasn’t for sale? They barged into my backroom and started looking through shit. Like that’s it.”

Interesting. 

“I want to buy the Chanel dresses. It was Chanel, correct?” 

“Yes- wait. I don’t know if I’m selling it.” Even more interesting. 

“So it is real. I used to shop here- when I was younger. Does Mary still own this place?”

The girl shook her head again. “No, my grandmother gave it to me last year.” 

They just stood there looking at each other. 

“I want to buy the dresses.”

“And I’m not going to sell the dresses.”

Miranda felt herself grow angry. She didn’t know why she wanted these dresses so bad. Maybe it was the mix of nostalgia, her girls wanting it and this girl who runs the store. 

~~

She came back exactly a week later. Partly because it was the day she had some free time, and to annoy the girl. Barge in on he day off, and get to bask in the anger.

“You do know this is my day off, right?” The girl said. She was balancing on some stool, stocking some tin thing on a high shelf. Her long brown hair swished as she swayed back and forth. 

“Do you know who I am?”

The girl just laughed. 

“Judging by the way you said that- are you famous?” 

“I’m Miranda Priestly.”

She just laughed some more. 

“And I’m Andy.”

“That can’t be your actual name. Andy? For someone as pretty as you?”

The girl, Andy, laughed even louder. 

“Aw, you think I’m pretty?” She pouted and blinked her eyes.

Miranda rolled her eyes at the girl. 

“I have a proposition for you-”

“And it is?” Miranda asked, cutting Andy off. 

“Woah! Woah! Let me finish. I’ll sell you the clothes for however much we both can agree on. But! You have to go on a date with me. “

She actually smiled. Was this why she kept thinking about this girl? Was this why she wanted those Chanel pieces? 

“A date?”

It seemed to be just hitting the girl how weird her preposition was. 

“Yeah…”

“Sure,” Miranda said, throwing all caution to the wind. Why not take a chance. It was the holidays. 


End file.
